


All they want to do is protect

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: They were born from his pain and his joy, and his drive to survive and his drive to protect. It hurt and filled them with pain and joy when he feared and spoke to them. They were there for him during every step, because in the end they only wanted to protect him. One-shot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	All they want to do is protect

Nothing is more important than him, or at least that's what _**they** _have always believed.

Every time **_they_ **surfaced it was at a point where Ichigo just could no longer fight _and_ win, oh he could fight, he could fight 'til he couldn't breathe anymore; but that isn't what _**they** _wanted.

Neither of **_them_ **wanted Ichigo to die- that was the last thing **_they_ **wanted- but Ichigo's pride would not sit back and allow anyone to fight his battles for him; and that was why **_they_ **both loved him so much.

So **_they_ **devised a plan, **one** would be Ichigo's mentor, and the _other_ his drive.

 **One** would teach and inspire him, guide him towards the best he could be, guide him through his battles, and hopefully guide him down the safest route with the best chance of survival.

The _other_ would push him, threaten him and cause him pain, if only to give him a permanent reason to be stronger and never lose that drive that _**they** _were born from.

Of course that meant that **_they_ **hurt at the end of each and every day because **_they_ **were one and the same, Ichigo and **_them_ **were one in the same,

It didn't matter what he was fighting, who he was fighting for, **_they_ **would always be there, fighting with Ichigo.

_-Hey King, do you know how much it hurts when you rip my mask off?-_

**-Ichigo, do you understand how much it pains us when it rains?-**

_**-Hey King-Ichigo, do you know what it means to us for you to believe in yourself?-** _

In the end **_they_** just wanted Ichigo to live, to breathe; if **_they_ **weren't there it didn't matter, as long as Ichigo lived on another day; another week; another year; another century; another decade; another eternity. As long as he lived **_they_ **didn't care who **_they_ **were required to be, be that his strength, his sheild, his sacrifice, or his enemy.

 ** _They_ **were born from Ichigo; **_they_ **were born from his pain and his joy, and his drive to survive and his drive to protect. When Ichigo feared _him_ it hurt and still leaves the scars of anguish **_they_ **felt. When Ichigo praised and thanked **him** it felt like _**they** _could defeat anything, the euphoria filling and evolving **_their_ **pride and love for him.

Of course there was only one thing that **_they_ **could not protect Ichigo from no matter what **_they_ **taught him or what **_they_ **said. They could not save Ichigo from the very thing that **_they_ **were created from.

When Ichigo decided to perform the final getsuga, well it nearly killed _**them**._

When they fought, as one, _**they** _knew Ichigo finally understood, and _**they** _gave him his wish even as he faded away from them.

Because at the end of the day **_they_ **were created and yearned for only one thing; all _**they** _wanted to do was protect Ichigo.


End file.
